civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Egypt (Narmer)
Egypt led by Narmer is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from Janboruta and Andrew Holt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Egypt' Few civilizations have left such an indelible mark on history as that of Egypt. Living astride the mighty Nile River for some 5,000 years, Egypt is one of the oldest surviving civilizations on the planet. Among many other firsts, Egypt is credited with the invention of writing around 3000 BC. Using sophisticated mathematics, Egyptian scholars plotted the movement of the planets with great precision. And of course, the Egyptians were the ancient world's greatest architects, creating monuments and temples that still awe and inspire us today. 'Narmer' Narmer was an ancient Egyptian pharaoh of the Early Dynastic Period. Probably the successor to the Protodynastic pharaohs Scorpion and/or Ka, many consider him the unifier of Egypt and founder of the First Dynasty, and therefore the first pharaoh of a unified Egypt. 'Dawn of Man' The Two Lands bow before you, O Great Narmer, Unifier of Upper and Lower Egypt, and first Pharaoh of the First Dynasty! Your enemies tremble at your name and your people bless you for your wisdom. Like the potter shapes the clay, so too did you shape the discordant kingdoms of the Nile Valley into the greatest civilization humanity has ever seen. This nation you built would come to awe the world unlike any other and for millennia it would endure. Her monuments will forever serve as your everlasting legacy. Fierce catfish of Horus! Egypt requires your will once more. She needs a firm hand to guide her that she might flourish once again. Will you rise to the challenge and once again forge a nation from the desert sands? Will you raise temples to the Gods and tombs for your people? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?' Introduction: Approach stranger, and know you stand before Narmer. Unifier of Upper and Lower Egypt. Introduction: Ra's blessings upon you. I am Narmer. Pharaoh of these lands. Defeat: Egypt has fallen. And all that will remain are the tombs of our people. Unique Attributes 'Gallery of Funerary Artifacts' ' Akhenaten_Nefertiti_and_Three_Daughters.png|Akhenaten, Nefertiti, and Three Daughters bas_relief_prince_khaemwaset.png|Bas-Relief of Prince Khaemwaset basalt_statue_of_cleopatra.png|Basalt Statue of Cleopatra Book_of_the_Dead_of_Ani.png|Book of the Dead of Ani Book_of_the_Dead_of_Hunefer.png|Book of the Dead of Hunefer Bronze_Statue_of_Bastet.png|Bronze Statue of Bastet Bronze_statuette_of_Imhotep.png|Bronze Statuette of Imhotep Bull_Palette.png|Bull Palette Bust_Of_Nefertiti.png|Bust of Nefertiti Canopic_jars_of_Neskhons.png|Canopic Jars of Neskhons Cartonnage_of_Ankhpakhered.png|Cartonnage of Ankhpakhered Cartonnage_of_Nespanetjerenpere.png|Cartonnage of Nespanetjerenpere funerary_furniture_chancellor_nakhti_s_tomb.png|Chancellor Nakhti's Tomb Colossal_bust_of_Ramesses_II.png|Colonial Bust of Ramesses II Horus_Falcon_Form_Coffin.png|Horus Falcon Form Coffin Ibis_Coffin.png|Ibis Coffin Khabekhent_funerary_servant_and_ushabti_chest.png|Khabekhent Funerary Servant and Ushabti Chest Khafre_Enthroned.png|Khafre Enthroned Large_Kneeling_Statue_of_Hatshepsut.png|Large Kneeling Statue of Hatshepsut Menkaure_And_His_Queen.png|Menkaure and his Queen Narmer_Palette.png|Narmer Palette Nebamun_Hunting_In_The_Marshes.png|Nebamun Hunting in the Marshes Pendant_with_the_Name_of_King_Osorkon_II.png|Pendant with the name of King Osorkon II Seated_Scribe.png|Seated Scribe Seated_Statue_of_Djoser.png|Seated Statue of Djoser Sphinx_of_King_Sheshenq.png|Sphinx of King Sheshenq Stele_of_Lady_Taperet.png|Stele of Lady Taperet Tutankhamun_Death_Mask.png|Tutankhamun Death Mask William_the_Faience_Hippopotamus.png|William the Faience Hippopotamus Wooden_Model_of_a_Man_Ploughing_with_Oxen.png|Wooden Model of a Man Ploughing with Oxen ' Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Develop Hieroglyphs' We have long recorded our history on papyrus and in stone by simply depicting the event. Let us take this further and develop a system in which sounds and ideas can be explicitly invoked using a symbol to which they have been assigned. With it we will be better able to honour our dead and praise the gods! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Early Dynastic Egypt *Player must researched writing *Player must have at least 1 Mastaba in every city *May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +1 Faith from Mastabas *+15% Production towards Mastabas and Wonders 'Establish the Nomes' Recent events have proven to all that Egypt is foremost among nations! Such a mighty people requires efficient administration. Let it be known that henceforth Egypt will be divided into districts called Nomes. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Early Dynastic Egypt *Must own a World Wonder OR a City founded by another Player *May only be enacted once per game Costs: * * 50 Gold * 50 Faith * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Unlocks the "Empower the Pharaoh" Decision * Unlocks the "Empower the Nomarchs" Decision Empower the Pharaoh Centralise power within the empire. Let our Pharaoh, Ramesses II Setepenre, the Lord of the Two Lands, reign supreme as God-King over all of Egypt! Long may he reign! Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Egypt * "Establish the Nomes" must be enacted * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrates * Unenacts the "Empower the Nomarchs" Decision if enacted Rewards: * Receive Faith when you enact a decision. Note: the amount received will increase as you advance through the Eras Empower the Nomarchs Lessen the burden on Pharaoh's shoulders and de-centralise power within the empire. Let the Nomarchs assume greater control over their respective Nomes Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Egypt * "Establish the Nomes" must be enacted * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrates * Unenacts the "Empower the Pharaoh" Decision if enacted Rewards: * Receive Gold when you enact a decision. Note: the amount received will increase as you advance through the Eras 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now embalming each other and throwing themselves and all their worldly possesions into Mastabas. I am worried these mummies will soon return from the dead and take over the world as part of a zombie apocalypse." Full Credits List *''Sukritact'': Art, Design, Code *''Janboruta'': Art *''Andrew Holt'': Voiceovers Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Egypt Category:Mesopotamic Cultures